Safety and Peace
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: Safety and Peace.


**- :.+.: -**

**..:SAFETY AND PEACE:..**

**- :.+.: -**

**Disclaimer:** Assassins Creed and all of its characters are property of UbiSoft. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Assassin's Creed

**Author:** Heian Edenwood

**Beta-Readers: -**

**Listening to: **You Belong to Me (Grey Holiday), Promise of a Lifetime (Kutless)

**Pairings:** AltairxMalik?

**Warnings: **Bromance bordering on romance... maybe? Raging Malik, definitely.

**Author's Note:** Just a little quickie and time lapse. c:

**Summary:** Safety and Peace.

* * *

**- :.+.: -**

_If you do not expect to to make mistakes, you are considering yourself more than human and being harder on yourself than every one around you who knows you are simply a human being._

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,_  
_And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,_  
_Every change, life has thrown me,_  
_I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,_  
_I'm grateful, for every scar,_  
_...Some pages turned,_  
_Some bridges burned,_  
_But there were lessons learned._  
_~ **Lessons Learned, Carrie Underwood**_

**- :.+.: -**

"Safety and peace, Malik."

Altair barely dodged the inkpot that flew past him. Sound of glass breaking and ink splattering went unnoticed as barbed words snarled at him, "Your presence here deprives me of both. What do you want?"

- :.+.: -

"Safety and peace, Malik."

A curt reply.

"Were it that the city was possessed of either. Why do you trouble me today?"

Altair raised a brow at the lack of malice.

- :.+.: -

"Safety and peace, Altair."

Shock was evident on the normally stoic assassin's face, "Upon you as well, brother."

- :.+.: -

"Three places I can say for certain. West of here, near both a guard tower and a hospital. And to the southwest, at the church of the Holy Sepulchre. See what you can learn. I will do the same."

Altair gave a quick nod as he turned towards the door, "I'll be quick as I can."

A warm hand was laid over his before it quite left the worn wooden table, "Stay safe, my friend."

- :.+.: -

"I do not accept your apology."

Altair cast his eyes downward in disappointment. "I understand."

A moment passed in silence as the master assassin refused to look at the man before him. Malik had every right to refuse to forgive him.

"No. You don't."

A warm hand pressed against his cheek and guided him to look into warm sable eyes. "I do not accept your apology because you are not the same man who went with me into Solomon's Temple. And so you have nothing to apologize for."

Altair blinked and his eyes flicked away, "Malik..."

"Perhaps if I had not been so envious of you, I... would not have been so careless myself. I'm just as much to blame."

Golden eyes flicked back as Altair placed his hand over Malik's, "Don't say such things."

A genuine smile broke over the Dai's face, "We are one. As we share the glory of our victories, so too should we share the pain of our defeat. In this way we grow closer, we grow stronger."

Altair unconsciously leaned into the hand as a thumb gently stroked his cheek, "Thank you, brother..."

- :.+.: -

Both men looked towards the fortress that loomed ahead.

Taking a step away from Malik, Altair refused to look at him. "Safety and peace, friend."

This could be the last time he would see Malik.

He didn't expect that hand to close around his. Halting in his tracks, Altair remained staring at the ground. Said hand guided his to the end of stump of Malik's left arm.

Altair felt a lump appear in his throat as he pointedly refused to look at the man.

"Look at me, Altair."

Altair was now boring a hole into the ground with his eyes.

A sigh. "Altair, I'm not asking again. Look at me."

Golden eyes finally looked up, though not before glancing at where Malik had placed his hand. Taking a bold step, Altair gently squeezed the stump in response.

"Your presence here will deliver us both."

* * *

Cheap time lapse is cheap. And as you can see, I've taken creative liberties. c: Reviews please!


End file.
